Kogyogakure
(ビラジュ ヒデン イン ス ミネス, lit. Village Hidden in the Mines) is hidden village unmarked in the nation of Naruto. Instead it exists under the 5 Great Nations about 173 kilometers down. The village is a primary resource for mining and has been doing so since the 3rd Kages of each of the 5 Great Nations. Men, woman as well as children and elder all work on a consistent week basis. The population is 2,576 people with houses mostly made out of Yaoeshi. It was originally ran by village Elders until Deitame was made KogyogaKage effectively changed the status of this minor village: the first was when he discovered and dug up 1,900 Yaoeshi from the ground and the second was when 45% of the population decided to become full fletched Yaoeshi Ninja while a small minority of 12% became insane, psychotic and otherwise hostile towards anything.(This was when Deitame was at age 30 and when their hostage takeover of the 5 Great Nations of Naruto was about to begin). Earlier before all of this there is also no Jonin, Chunin, or Genin since the nation itself was underground and neither harmed or could be harmed. So for most of this village's lifespan it wasn't even considered a threat. That was until Deitame's plan... Info on Kogyogakure Kogyogakure's Total Population Pop. 2,576 Kogyogakure's Total Distance in Miles/Km 54 miles or 87km going from one side of the village to the other. Important Landmarks Kogyogakure's Head Castle This place is where the Kage, the Village Elders as well as Kombei(Deitame's second in command) reside at. It is similar to a suite like palace with many stairs. However not much else is known about the interior design despite speculations. The Kogyogakage's Statue A statue of a younger version of Deitame is seen to be in the middle of the courtyard of Kogyogakure. On it reads the following: The 'actual' Village The village is divided into several Yaoeshi houses. Going for 27km around the whole area. Almost like a river basin but without the river. Kogyogakure's Clans This is a list of clans that exist within Kogyogakure: *Tomb Yaoeshi Clan(Lead by the Kage of the Village) The Mines The mines for means of basic working life is divided into five parts: The Mine Entrance The entrance is divided into eight reasonably large walk ways that lead towards a series of 12 thousands stairs with signs marked with "Upper Sector," "Lower Sector," and "Mining Core." The area is usually littered with fragments of Yaoeshi or otherwise signs of caution and places of mining carts. There is also a drilling zone, several side passages including a bathing house for after working hours. Estimated Number of people down there per a week: 222. Estimated number of people down there per a month: 1,200 Estimated number of people down there per a year: 1,500 The Upper Mining Sector An upper sector of a Yaoeshi source. This sector is basically a 'stomping grounds' where the Yaoeshi is broken down and used under Chakra control experts. Even tested for other types of necessities. The Lower Mining Sector Lower sector of a Yaoeshi source. It is 20,000 miles from the Upper Sector. Mining Core The main part of Yaoeshi Excavation. This is 16,000 miles deep, about 22,000 miles from the Lower Sector and about 21,000 miles from the Upper sector. Abandoned Yaoeshi Excavation Zone/Abandoned Equipment Center This area contains the 12% 'frenzied' or otherwise territorial Yaoeshi based humans. This sector was abandoned 3 years ago after the great find was completed. It is 255,000 miles away from the Mining Core. The last recorded images of them were last to be as this: ----